Iron Man (Earth-616)
Anthony Edward "Tony" Stark is an eccentric self-described genius, billionaire, playboy and philanthropist and the former head of . Using his own great wealth and exceptional technical knowledge, Stark enjoyed the playboy lifestyle for many years until he was kidnapped by the . With his life on the line, Stark created an which he used to escape his captors, returning home and becoming the superhero known as Iron Man, battling against terrorists as well as his own former business partner . Stark enjoyed the fame that came with his new secret identity and decided to share it with the world, publicly announcing himself as Iron Man. Planet Hulk Iron Man appears in a flashback when him, and the Illuminati decide that the Hulk so dangerous to guard him on Earth. So they decide to sent him in Space. Civil War A Women say to Tony stark that the super heroes all dangerous. Iron Man finally decide to follow the Superhumans Registration Act. He reveald the Spider-Man secret identities to the world and give him a new suit call the Iron Spider. Iron man is not the only Super heroes to follow the laws. Is teammate with Mister Fantastic, Ms Marvel, the Wasp, She Hulk and Yellow Jacket. Iron Man ambush the Captain America team. Captain punch Iron Man face. When Spider-Man decide to Join the America team Iron Man attack him. He recruit a team of villains to hunting down Spider-Man. Iron Man Ambush the cap team after Tigra informing him. When the team cap fighting with team Iron Man Cloack teleport them to New York. Steve try do to the final blow to Iron Man when a citizens try to stop him. At the end Iron Man become director of S.H.E.I.L.D. and betting by Thor for create is evil clone: Ragnarok. The Winter Soldier Saga Iron Man help Captain America and Falcon to tracking down the Tesseract Thor Ragnarok Iron Man and Captain America help Thor to deafet Loki and is army on Asgard. Iron man fighting the army and killing Ulik. After Thor seen the Bolder the brave funeral, he order to Iron man and Cap do return home. Ms. Marvel: Generation Why? Iron Man appear as an Illusion by Kamala Khan when he meet Karman. Infinity Gauntlet Iron Man appears in a flashback when he deafet Thanos with the Avengers. He recruit by Adam Warlock to deafet Thanos, but there failed. But he ressurected by Nebula. Guardians of the Galaxy: Cosmic Avengers Iron Man join the Guardians of the Galaxy because space is cool! Iron Man saves earth from alien but he was arrested by J'son. He escape from the prison with the other Guardians. When the Guardian celebrate Iron Man and Gamora doing wheel... World War Hulk Wen Hulk return on earth to avenge the Illumitati for destroy is new life on Sakaar Iron Man panic during 24 hours. Iron Man try to deafet the Hulk with is Hulkbuster suit but he failed. Hulk sent Iron Man, Mister Fantastic and Black Bolt to the arena on the fallen Sakaar. At the end Iron Man arrest Hulk with the Warbound. Category:Charecters Category:Heros Category:Earth-616 Heros Category:Earth-616 Characters